muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Couples
Needed? Not really sure what to do with this page. I actually kinda think it could make a great Character List. There might be potential, but right now it seems vague and underdeveloped. There are several questions that come to mind. The ones we should probably answer first is "Do we really need this page?" and "What makes it interesting or notable (over a page like Kissing Muppets for example)?" I don't have a definite idea for what this page should be, but I think it could be broken into sections (like maybe one for "Love Relationships", another for "Best Friends", etc.) What do you guys think? -- Jon (talk) 01:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we could add a lot to Friends, like Biff and Sully, and Big Bird and Snuffalupagus, and to Relationships we could add Gordon and Susan, and Luis and Maria, etc. :But then that leads me to think that maybe we could make this into an essay page with galleries, showing the kinds of relationships the Muppets have shown over the years, from characters that have been friends, to dating (The Count and Oscar have had girlfriends over the years), to the married characters (Waldorf and Astoria come to mind, but I don't know if humans would count). Anyway, those are my thoughts. -- Ken (talk) 05:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I like your suggestion. A lot could be said for Kermit in terms of friendship with other characters (Fozzie, Grover, etc.). However, I can't think of anything about Kermit and Piggy's relationship that hasn't been said on other pages. I was wondering if human characters should be accounted for also. I think it would be an improvement if the page focused only on Muppet relationships. -- Jon (talk) 03:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Heck, do we even need to include pets? -- Jon (talk) 03:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::You mean on here, or elsewhere? -- Ken (talk) 05:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Here. On the other hand, I think a few pets can be included on the page (we can definitely keep Slimey). -- Jon (talk) 05:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'm going to think of some more, too. I'm not sure if Bob and Linda were ever romantic, but it seemed that way to me as a kid. And I think Waldorf and Astoria should be up there, even though they're not really romantic, but they're husband and wife, even though we only saw her one time. ::::::(By the way, what are you still doing up? Celebrating the Oscar win, I hope!) -- Ken (talk) 05:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Pretty much, yeah. I actually didn't watch the Oscars that much, but I stayed for all two of the Muppet parts. I'm especially happy since that's probably my favorite song on the soundtrack. Yes, tis a great victory for man and Muppetkind ;) -- Jon (talk) 06:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::What qualifies as a friend relationship? The Muppets are pretty much all friends with each other. We have Gobo and Wembley; why not Gobo and Red? There's Kermit and Grover; why not Prairie Dawn and Cookie Monster or Elmo and Ernie too? What should qualify a relationship to be included in that section? -- Brad D. (talk) 13:26, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :That's kind of why I thought Ken's idea would work. Still, you're right in saying it applies to most every character. I think, maybe, a separate page focusing on Friendships should be created. There, each section could devoted to a major character and probably have a list (i.e. Muppet relatives) or a gallery like this page, accompanied with a short essay under each picture/subsection. -- Jon (talk) 00:55, February 29, 2012 (UTC)